


Funeral Parties

by AnIdiotWithNapalm



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, The narrator has a family, This is a finished fanfic, Transphobia, Tyler didn't die, deadnaming, the narrator is trans and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm
Summary: You can squeeze the sympathy out of anyone using a dead family member.
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit iffy but I'm not an experienced writer, any problems? Please tell me and I will try and fix them to the best of my ability.

I don't have a name.  
Sure, people call me a wide variety of names such as cornelius, travis, Jack and Joe etc, but the simple answer to the never ending question "what's your name again?" is "take a guess".  
I do have a birth name but I don't like it so I don't use it, that's old me and they don't exist anymore. I couldn't choose between all of the basic generic names and the fancy ones with the weird spelling that no human being should be able to read, I had liked the name Tyler but I guess I was saving that name for a rainy day (a very rainy day), the type of rainy day that produces a man, and I don't mean birth.  
Contrary to popular belief I do have a family, a family minus a dad. My mother is old and in a home, I have a sister, older than me by three years although if you asked she'd say five.  
One day I get a call, since this is my house and my phone I answer it, Tyler stops making noise from the other room and I realise that it was me attacking the wall with hammers and drills. With the phone to my ear I'm confronted with a death, death of my mother.

Driving out to the care home where she lived had been difficult, mostly due to Tyler trying to force me to ditch, telling me to go back, then telling me to kill myself, then telling me to kill the owner of the gas station we stopped at. The bitching I was getting from Tyler was probably due to my hatred for my sister .  
The drive was long since my mother was in a whole city over from our own (I say our own when I really mean my own). We got there within 24 hours and I was sleeping on my feet, Tyler offered to take the metaphorical wheel of my body but I knew better than to let him be the puppeteer, knowing Tyler he would end up hurting someone, or me.  
We (and by that I mean I) ended up staying at a motel which was conviently close to both the care home and the church where the funeral was happening, we weren't a religious family but care home policy is for the elderly to have proper Christian ceremonies which included funerals.  
When we payed for the motel room I caught myself before paying for the two of us, that didn't stop the room having a double bed anyway. Tyler wanted the honeymoon suite just to be an asshole to which the desk person replied that they didn't offer that service which must of meant I asked. We got into bed together and Tyler ended up with his limbs limply hanging across me, holding me down. It wasn't sexual thank god but it was still annoying, if it had been sexual i probably wouldn't of had a choice whether or not I let him inside me which probably constitutes as rape but the fact remains that if he rapes me technically I'm raping myself.

I wake up hours later in the shower, Tyler had been awake it seemed. I finished whatever Tyler had been doing and dried up to find breakfast half eaten and the bed made. Sometimes Tyler is nice.  
After doing everything i felt needed to be done I went to the nursing home where family and friends had decided to crowd, Tyler said he didn't want to come which I understood since it wasn't his family, I also understood that he was going to be there anyway. I met up with some aunts and uncles, cousins and their children and some friends of my mother I don't remember meeting but fake reunions with anyway, the entire pre funeral party is pointless and I feel like screaming can't we just fucking burry the bitch? Another half hour passes and I start to see why Tyler wanted us to die on the way.  
Manuvering myself into a corner I feign mourning which is easy to do when you're depressed and tired, after a few minutes I get attention from the person known as my sister, she looks at me like I'm a circus animal who's been lashed by a whip one too many times, the look of someone who thinks she knows what pain is. Her silence is meant to connect us and show that she has sympathy for me when really she's as fake as I am, the only difference between the two of us is I can tell when someone else is faking, my sister on the other hand? Blind as a worm in dirt.  
Another excruciating hour passes and finally we get to the funeral, we pray, we stand, she goes under ground and then we go to the second party. The after party of a funeral is normally better, due to the relief that we can go home soon after and the fact they provide alcohol, its mostly the alcohol that does it. My sister is sitting on a swing bench and I decide to join her, for no other reason than to squeeze sympathy from the surrounding people, siblings who have lost their parents sitting alone but together, the feeling of eyes on us gives me a taste of nirvana, reminds me of the support groups.  
My sister turns to me with narrowed eyes and disgust, a picture I've seen for so long, she speaks after a minute long stare and says quietly "so you're still holding up the boy facade?", she says this as an insult but I'm more focused on the fact she used the word facade, she was never the smart sibling. I replied with a foul yes to show her that I took the insult to heart when really I couldn't care less what she thought, as tyler said to me once "you' need to let go, who the fuck cares about feelings? You're above them". I knew Tyler said that to manipulate me into being more complicit with his gradual take over of my mind and body but I still listened.  
My sister smirks as if she's magically won a nonexistent argument and randomly says "so, how can you be gay if you're a girl?". Because I'm not a girl I say in my trademark monotone, it's like all of those guides to confrontation say, 'keep calm and don't escalate the situation', of course I then hear Tyler forcing ideas into my head that lead me to do the opposite


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up leaving the party early, after the confrontation with my sister I figured I'd rather make my way back home than have Tyler strangle her throat until it resembled a tent pole. There's no death quite like a death at a funeral, this was a death of a family.  
I never really cared for anyone while growing up, the tale of my dad has been said enough to be left out but the only thing keeping me and my sister respectable to one another was our mother who neither of us really liked but tolerated nonetheless, and i saw what became of us once the fat bitch who gave birth to us was gone.  
I made my way into the motel and let my body fall to the bed which is when I realised Tyler had been sitting on the end of it the entire time. Or was he? I couldn't bother to remember.  
"So how'd it go?" he said with little interest, you know how it went I reply with complete and utter indifference. We stayed in silence with one another for a while which is when I decided to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Some non explicit rape and some possibly uncomfortable transphobia*

I woke up to Tyler having sex with me.  
This wasn't unusual but it still made me freak out, I have no idea how we even fuck each other but it seems to happen anyway. I try to push Tyler off of me (and out of me) but he sends a punch flying into my stomach, luckily he didn't hit my face, he uses his arms to push down my shoulders to keep me in place as I squirm in discomfort and we stay in this position for what felt like an hour but was probably only 10 minutes, he finally let's go and I crawl away from him to gather my bearings.  
Tyler was gone the moment I felt like shouting at him, I've never enjoyed the moments when Tyler thinks it's fine to treat me like an animal, I can wake up being violated or hurt, other times I wake up dying because Tyler put a plastic bag over my head or lit a flame on the other side of the room and tied me to the bed post, he gets a kick out of it I guess.

I gather my things and throw them into the trunk of the car so I won't need to pack later and head over to the restaurant where everyone is going for the finale party to mourn (and by that I mean celebrate) the death of my mother. I arrive at the restaurant and take a seat opposite my sister and in between my uncle Micheal and older cousin sam, I'm greeted with immediate discomfort, everyone is in the middle of conversations they'd rather not be in and no one really pays attention to me, which is what I was banking on.

The quiet eating I do is interupped when the woman next to my sister leans over the table to initiate conversation, this woman is my aunt Michelle, I haven't spoken to her in 8 years, "so what have you been doing all this time?" she gleefully asks me with a toothy grin that's meant to imply interest, I was working for a car insurance company before I quit I tell her, I purposely leave out why I quit to lure her into more conversation, something I learnt from a book. "oh why did you quit?" she says and I say as nonchalantly as I can muster while trying not to laugh that my boss assaulted me and beat me in his own office. Everyone at the table turns to pity me and I crack a guilty smile.

After a few minutes of pity everyone promptly forgets that I had even spoken and continue their catching up, everyone except my sister, who seemed to be wearing a sly smirk on her lips that's implies she thought that I deserved the beating I mentioned, if she knew what actually happened her face would be twisted into horror and I would be the one to grin, I excuse myself from the table to go to the bathroom but before I get to the door of the lavatory my sister almost magically appeared behind me and grabs my wrist to stop me. "where the fuck do you think you're going" she says too happily to be angry, she follows the sentence up with "this is the men's bathroom" whilst tightening the grip she has on my wrist, I yank my hand away and half whisper and half shout at her to leave me the fuck alone she feigns disgust at my profanity and and changes her grip to my shirt collar and lures a restaurant staff member over and tells them that I'm a woman and I'm trying to go into the men's toilet, since I don't actually look like a woman the restaurant staff can't back up any of her claims which prompts her to try and unbutton my shirt to show off my surgery scars, I punch her in the mouth and she immediately shrieks in pain.  
The table had stopped their talking to look in horror as my sister was carted off by two waitresses, she was missing three of her teeth and her mouth had turned into a waterfall of blood and spit and I simply said sorry for the evening and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Before me and Tyler could drive out of the city and back home the police picked me up after receiving a complaint about an assault, leading me to find out my sister had reported me to the cops, these cops didn't have any fight markings or lye burns on them so they didn't know who I was, which was going to make this even more tedious.  
Nothing could send me to prison, the prison they were most likely to send me to was in my city, which meant it was technically run by me, this is what Tyler tells me in order to comfort me. It doesn't help.  
I'm sat down in a room with a large metal table with two officers and my sister, if not for my sister I would've feared castration, although Tyler says he wouldn't do that because he'd be castrating himself, I don't believe him. My sister has developed a bruise all around her mouth and is holding ice to it, it looks sore, I smile at her.  
Another officer comes in holding some paper and sits across from me on the side my sister is, "you've been brought in today because Rebecca here says you've hit her" he neglects the last name due to our relation, I'm not even sure I remember my last name although i think it relates to temperate grassland. I explain to the officers that she was grabbing me and trying to take my clothes off in public but the officers decide to stay on the side of the defenceless woman who had been hit rather than defend the real victim, typical cop behaviour Tyler says.  
I state to them numerous times that she deserved the hit and that she shouldn't be getting special treatment because she's a woman but they're persistent with their attempts to make me the bad guy. They stop me from talking and say that they've heard enough I'm escorted out by two of the officers and I'm told I have to wait in the tank, I'm either arrested for assault or I'm going to be sued to oblivion, we don't even have any money I say to Tyler jokingly.  
They put me into the tank along with five muscular and scarred men and one leather bound biker chick who seems to enjoy blowing smoke in rings. No one pays much attention to me for a while before Tyler leans over to me and tells me that the guys all have shaven heads.  
I clear my throat in a way that says I demand attention and everyone, including the biker chick, look my way, the muscular men immediately begin buckling at the knees at the sight of me and I see the chick look confused but intrigued. "sir, you're here?" one of them says to me and I nod, they look concerned, one of the men go over to the officers and tells them something I cant hear, the officer in question has marks and cuts on his face, he's one of us. I'm let out and give a hollow wink to the biker girl who looks annoyed for some unknown reason (probably to do with me getting out despite only just being put in). I am escorted out with many apologies from a few officers who all bear markings from fights and I'm faced with my sister who was just about to get into her car. This is where I black out.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up back at paper Street, everything unpacked and my suitcase thrown unceremoniously into the corner of the room.  
I go downstairs to find Tyler with some coffee, he's wearing the dressing gown with the mugs on it and looks at me like some sort of dominatrix you'd see in those lesbian porns.  
"you slept well" he says with an innocent grin, I inquire about what happened, why are we back home? Tyler doesn't answer me, Tyler says I need to stop talking and make breakfast for the two of us. Who am I to argue with myself.  
Two more days go by, only one visit from marla and a two visits from the local rats who live somewhere in the walls of the building. suddenly a knock at the door jolts me out of the silence. No one ever knocks, marla just comes in and no one else really knows this place exists.  
I go to the door and open it to find a mail man who hands me a letter, the hand he brings forth has a lye burn on it, he leaves without a word.

I open the letter to find its from my sister, she says she's sorry for everything she's done and said and that she'll never ever come back into my life. I'm slightly concerned about this and decide to confront Tyler. Tyler is sitting in the back yard drinking beer and I ask him what he did, he looks at me like I'm a child and simply tells me "I did what you wouldn't of done".  
I decide to never ask Tyler what happened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why the chapter number says "?" but this fic only has 5 chapters and will not be getting anymore, this is the end.


End file.
